The Prophecy of Minecraft
by Kookyfrog1
Summary: Steve appears in a strange and corrupt world made of blocks. All he has is himself and a wolf that talks and transforms into a human when needed. Will Steve survive his time in Minecraft or will he die at the hands of every enemy that he has. Steve has no idea what is about to hit him.


Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Minecraft.

I awoke in a vast open area with some kind of frame behind me. I looked around and saw that farm animals were scattered everywhere. I saw a bunch of pigs just as the portal behind me shrunk down to a graspable size. It flew at me as I saw it. I started to run because it looked like it was following me. I ran for about an hour before noticing that it could not hurt me anyway, it didn't even have arms. I started to laugh at myself for being so stupid. Just then some strange creature that looked like a wolf jumped out of the shrubs near the ground and started to speak. It said," you must hurry and build a shelter or the undead will tear you to shreds. If you can't complete one tonight because of your stupidity of being chased by a small version of a portal then you can stay here at my house and I will teach you the basics. I will stay near to monitor how you are doing too. My name is Notch. I was banished to this form by Herobrine." I started to back away in shock that a wolf just spoke to me. He started to say," Follow me I promise I won't kill you." I slowly approached him and said," What proof do I have?" He handed me a diamond set of armor. I nodded and followed him and watched him disappear into a bush that was much bigger on the inside. He handed me a bed and said," Go to sleep for the night, you are going to need your energy for tomorrow." I obeyed his orders and went to sleep.

He left the room and went to the study. Notch pulled out a book and put at the side of my bed and left a note saying this will give you all the info you will need. He then left and went to sleep. I woke up and saw the book and picked it up. I read the content and saw the guide to evil things. I saw Herobrine in the table of contents and turned to the page and looked at the white soulless eyes of Herobrine. Immediately I felt as though I was being watched. I looked around and saw a man run away from the window. I watched the guy run. I think that was Herobrine. Maybe his army turned on him and his beliefs of the world of Minecraft belonging to Herobrine. But something was not adding up. Why would he be spying on us.

Notch entered the room and sensed a disturbance in my thoughts and asked," What is wrong?" I replied," Nothing—never mind I think Herobrine was just spying on us." Notch said," It couldn't be he wouldn't want to have anything to do with me. But maybe he wants you." Notch got a gloomy look in his eyes as he looked out the window. I replied," Why would Herobrine want me?" Notch replied," you aren't just anyone, you hold the key that he wants that will unlock the crown that would make him official ruler of the world, he mustn't get the key." He pulled me down into a basement and said," Stay here and train under the guard of my guards." He turned to the guards and nodded and left the room with a determination in his eyes. Notch was up to something. I tried to follow him but the guards were in my way and didn't look like they were joking around. So I said," well train me then with a plan in mind." The guards turned to me and handed me a wooden sword and said," Take your armor off." They took their armor of and took out wooden swords too. They told me to try and see if I can survive a duel first before they train me. One stepped up and started to swing at me, I dodged every swing until I jumped over one and sliced the guard's sword in half. I stuck the sword up to the guard and said," Ha I won." I rubbed it in for a while until the next guard came up and said," see if you can survive a duel without a weapon." He took my sword and threw it across the room. He swung his at me. I ducked and elbowed him in the ribs. He kneeled over and I kicked him in the stomach. He put his hands up and said," have you gone to karate on Earth?" I replied," Yeah, where do think I learned this stuff, moron." He looked at me and glared because I called him a moron. I said, Come on bring it I bet you couldn't even win one round of karate when I am serious."

He got up and swung his sword at me. I countered it and used the power from his swing and punched him nearly knocking him off his feet. He staggered over and swung his sword one more time, I ducked tripped him grabbed the sword as he fell and walked away. The guard said," Holy crap, you don't need any training!" The guard just sat there on the floor for what seemed like an hour. When he was finally ready get up he was so dizzy he fell over again. I found Notch and said," Didn't need any training according to your guards." Notch said," Really, let me see." I walked down to the basement, Notch following behind. I said," Notch wants to see me duel you." The guards started to mutter under their breath. Then one stood up and said," None of us are not fighting that guy again, he is good enough to probably take you down almost." Notch said," Very well then." He morphed into a human and said," I can only sustain this form for an hour at a time and then I have to recharge my human state so hurry up." Notch pulled out a staff and charged me. I took the staff and swung it around flinging Notch to the wall. Notch got up and pulled out another staff and put an orb that glowed bright red and blue. He charged me again and I deflected the blow, breaking the staff I had gotten. Notch started to swing rapidly with his staff while I dodged every swing. He said," yep just like the prophecy said, you do hold the key and that means you are able to sustain a fight with Herobrine for ages. Let's arm you so you can have an even higher advantage against Herobrine. I will be glad to let you know that you are the top priority of Minecraft now, everyone will be fighting to possess your power of the key." "We will provide housing for you if you want to stay here," Notch said. I agreed to stay.

**This is the first chapter of many to come. Stay tuned to see what Steve does with his time in Minecraft.**


End file.
